Discours de génie
by Nyna Sand
Summary: Tony Stark avait toujours eu une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à présenter de discours aux diplômants du MIT. Il avait été kidnappé, avait failli mourir deux ou trois fois ou s'était retrouvé trop occupé à sauver la planète entre autres choses. Mais cette fois, il avait promis. *léger spoiler IM3*


_**NA : **Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Wow, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis déjà à mon 3ème OS en moins de 3 jours... Parfois, je m'épate. *fin de la séance d'auto-adoration* _

_Ce nouvel OS est pour IchimaruKazuko, merci de m'avoir donné envie de l'écrire, nos petits rendez-vous vont me manquer !_

___Bon, je préfère être honnête, je ne suis pas à 100% satisfaite, mais on m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'on est jamais vraiment satisfait de ce qu'on écrit. C'est pas faux ^^' Donc voici un dernier petit OS (jusqu'au suivant, ahah !) que je vous livre après maintes relectures (et pourtant je suis certaine qu'il reste des fautes...). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

___Pour mon prochain post, j'aurais aimé m'essayer aux drabbles, mais j'avoue que ce serait un vrai défi pour moi (avez-vous remarqué cette tendance qu'ont mes OS à dépasser les 3000 mots ?). Ceci dit je ne suis pas encore fixée sur les événements que je veux raconter donc si vous avez la moindre suggestion, elle sera la bienvenue. J'adore les défis (depuis la fin de mon atelier d'écriture, je suis en manque de ce genre d'exercice, à vot' bon cœur, m'sieur, 'dame !)_

___Un dernier petit mot pour remercier les reviewers anonymes sur** Mlle Pepperpot ? **& **Protocole : Quitte ou Double **(;  
_

* * *

**Discours de génie**

_12 juin 2018_

* * *

« Pepper, il faut qu'on y aille ou on va être en retard. » Tony l'attendait près de la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse alors qu'elle choisissait un foulard. Avec une application un peu trop poussée au goût de Tony... _Franchement, ça ne pouvait pas être plus compliqué que de choisir une cravate ? _pestait-il intérieurement, omettant volontiers le fait qu'il ne choisissait jamais lui-même ses cravates, ou très rarement. Pepper s'en chargeait.

« Si l'on m'avait dit que je verrais le jour où Tony Stark insisterait pour être à l'heure où que ce soit... » soupira Pepper alors qu'elle se décidait finalement pour un carré Chanel qu'elle plaça autour de son cou dans un mouvement délibérément lent, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je suis censé faire un discours, je suis l'homme du jour. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard, tu sais. »

Tony était désormais sur le palier, tenant la porte à Pepper.

« Tu es toujours l'homme du jour, peu importe où tu vas. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement exaspéré. « Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour vous en souvenir, M. Stark ? »

« Tu es injuste, tu sais que je fais des efforts, » se défendit-il, affectant d'être vexé.

« Je suis prête, cesse de t'inquiéter. On sera en avance d'au moins une demie-heure en partant maintenant. »

Elle posa une main sur son torse et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retourner vivement et de le précéder vers l'ascenseur.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Pepper s'attelait à lisser le costume de Tony, quoique déjà impeccable, tandis que celui-ci déblatérait un flot incessant de paroles sans véritable suite. Elle hochait parfois la tête ou glissait un « Oui » ou un « Bien sûr » lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour chercher son approbation.

« Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? » demanda-t-il subitement.

« Ils t'aimeront, » lui assura Pepper.

Il regarda à nouveau les notes qu'ils avaient préparées ensemble.

« Je suis supposé dire des trucs qui marqueront leur vie à tout un tas de gosses. Je suis censé être un modèle, comment est-ce que je suis censé _faire_ pour être un modèle ? »

« Tu en es déjà un. »

Il la regarda curieusement.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je te connais. Tu seras parfait. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Tony. « J'ai besoin d'un baiser pour me porter chance. Cette mission pourrait bien m'être fatale... »

Pepper se soumit volontiers, amusée par l'aisance avec laquelle il pouvait être distrait.

« Et souviens-toi de ta promesse... »

« J'avais les doigts croisés ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'ils entraient sur scène.

« Tony ! » souffla Pepper.

Bien entendu, il avait attendu le moment où elle ne pourrait plus le réprimander pour la provoquer.

« … M Anthony Stark, aussi connu pour être Iron Man, gracieusement accompagné par Mme Virginia Pepper Stark ! » le doyen du MIT annonçait au même instant.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements auquel ils répondirent d'un salut enthousiaste de la main, en habitués de ce genre d'exercice. Après quelques secondes cependant, Pepper serra légèrement la main que Tony tenait pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle se dirigea vers la chaise libre derrière lui et il se plaça devant le micro.

« Merci, merci, » dit-il, invitant les applaudissements à se tarir. Il posa ses notes sur le pupitre et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole. « C'est un honneur d'être devant vous aujourd'hui. Vraiment.

» Il y a trent... Hum, il y a un _certain_ temps, » il fit une pause pour laisser au public le temps de rire brièvement. Il se sentait déjà dans son élément, toute inquiétude oubliée. « j'étais à votre place, attendant de recevoir mon diplôme pendant qu'un homme du nom de Bill Gates – peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu parler de lui ? – tenait cet incroyablement long mais aussi, comme je l'ai réalisé bien plus tard, véritablement inspirant discours. Je compte faire mieux, bien entendu. »

Le rire parcourut à nouveau la foule.

« Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu une vie bien remplie, pour ne pas dire tout à fait chaotique. J'en ai retenu une leçon essentielle dont je vais vous faire part.

» Mais avant toute chose, mettons-nous d'accord sur un point : je suis un génie. Personne ne peut remettre ça en question. Mon premier mot a été _électro-aimant_. C'est du moins ce que l'on m'a dit. » Il gratifia les étudiants d'un sourire entendu. « J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, ça a probablement aidé. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de concrétiser toute idée que je pouvais avoir et c'est ce que je faisais. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule façon que je connaissais pour communiquer avec mon père... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, parcourant ses notes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ne parlons pas de ma relation maladroite avec mon père, nous n'étions juste pas du genre bavard et plus à l'aise avec des suites de 1 et de 0. » Il sourit en voyant des regards de compréhension amusée parmi les gosses les plus proches. « Pour faire court, disons que les sciences sont ma vie depuis que je suis né. J'ai toujours de nouvelles idées, ce qui est assez flippant quand vous y réfléchissez... Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher. Tout ce qui m'entoure est une source d'inspiration. Les sciences sont une façon d'exprimer une beauté que je trouve parfois aux moments et aux endroits les plus inattendus. »

Il se tourna vers Pepper et lui sourit légèrement.

« J'étais plus jeune que la plupart d'entre vous lorsque j'ai pris le poste de PDG à Stark Industries, trois ans après la mort de mes parents. Je n'avais que vingt ans. A seulement vingt ans, je me suis donc retrouvé à la tête de l'un des empires industriels les plus puissants au monde. J'avais vécu comme un prince. Je devins alors roi. Autant dire que ça n'aida en rien mon égo. Je me sentais intouchable et j'en ai abusé. J'ai fait la fête... énormément, bu vraiment beaucoup trop et connu ma part de... d'admirateurs. Mais temps que je continuais à avoir des idées géniales, personne ne voyait rien à y redire. Ou peut-être que si et que je n'ai pas prêté attention.

» J'étais un gamin pourri-gâté. Mais du genre génie milliardaire, donc on me pardonnait.

» En y repensant aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'ai perdu un temps précieux. Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire _ne faites pas la fête _parce que ce serait très hypocrite de ma part. » Certains étudiants rirent plus ou moins discrètement et Tony constata en parcourant la foule du regard que beaucoup étaient déjà pendus au moindre mot qu'il prononçait. « Profitez de la vie tant que vous le pouvez. Ce que je veux vous dire c'est _faites attention_. La vie est plus courte que ce que vous pensez. Faites ce que vous aimez, mais n'en oubliez pas pour autant de vivre. N'oubliez pas d'aimer, » ajouta-t-il plus bas, mais tout le monde put l'entendre.

» Il m'a fallu un séjour forcé dans une cave afghane pour m'en rendre compte et comme ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez expérimenter, il va donc falloir me croire sur parole. »

Il avait voulu dire cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle n'était pas sortie comme il l'aurait voulu. Tout le monde affichait désormais une expression horriblement grave.

« A quarante ans, j'ouvrais donc finalement les yeux sur ce que ma vie était devenue. Et ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir.

» Je suis presque mort en Afghanistan. Si je n'avais pas survécu, j'aurais laissé la destruction pour seul héritage. Je serais mort en meurtrier. Et je serais mort seul.

» J'avais toujours vu les armes comme la meilleure façon de défendre l'Amérique et elles l'étaient. Mais à un prix si élevé que même _moi_ je ne pouvais l'assumer.

Tony vit quelques sourires et quoiqu'ils furent un peu hésitants, cela l'aida à se détendre subtilement.

« Quand je suis rentré, j'ai annoncé mon intention de fermer ma manufacture d'armement. Cela m'a valu d'être évincé de ma propre entreprise... Après ça, je me suis enfermé dans mon atelier pour construire Iron Man. C'était devenu une obsession.

» Mais un soir, j'ai appris que Stark Industries vendait toujours des armes. Dans mon dos, de toute évidence. J'ai donc choisi de reprendre les choses en main. Je les avais laissées empirer trop longtemps. C'est là que j'ai décidé que la paix mondiale serait mon objectif personnel dans la vie.

» Je dois admettre que je n'avais toujours pas appris la modestie... »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre son discours.

« Il m'aura fallu une autre expérience de mort imminente pour vraiment réaliser que je n'étais pas invincible, même dans une armure. Ca m'a fait flipper.

» J'ai failli mourir sans avoir trouvé le courage d'accomplir ce qui me tenait réellement à cœur ; trouver ma famille. Ca vous semble sans doute naïf, mais vous pouvez me croire. Une famille est la chose la plus précieuse que vous trouverez jamais. Vous pourrez obtenir reconnaissance par votre travail mais vous ne serez véritablement satisfait que lorsque vous aurez trouvé cette personne qui vous complète et vous soutient en toutes circonstances, même quand vous vous conduisez clairement en imbécile.

» Aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure de vous dire que mourir fut pour moi une bonne chose même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à l'époque. Comprenez, quand on vous torture dans une cave afghane et que vous n'avez pas le moindre espoir de retour, vous ne pouvez imaginer que c'est en fait l'une des meilleures choses qui vous arrivera jamais.

Tony leur fit un sourire un peu crispé et laissa une salve d'applaudissements s'éteindre avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tout cela m'a ouvert les yeux et a fait de moi l'homme que je suis fier d'être aujourd'hui.

» Depuis neuf ans, vous me connaissez comme étant Iron Man. J'ai sauvé d'innombrables vies et mis en place autour de ce pays le système de défense le plus efficace au monde. Je me suis aussi assuré que le reste du monde pourrait rapidement profiter de cette même sécurité que nous connaissons ici aujourd'hui.

» Je pourrais encore citer les importants progrès qu'ont connus les soins grâce à Stark Medical mais pour faire simple, disons juste que Stark Industries est à l'origine de nombreuses améliorations notables dans la vie de toutes et tous autour du globe.

» Parfois, vous avez juste besoin d'un bon électrochoc pour ouvrir les yeux. Pour moi, ce fut particulièrement douloureux – doux euphémisme – mais c'était aussi grandement nécessaire. Ce qui m'a permis de continuer à avancer malgré tout fut l'amour. L'amour de ce que je fais et l'amour que j'ai pour ma femme, même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour le lui faire savoir. »

Il se tourna à nouveau brièvement vers Pepper pour lui sourire. Ils avaient beau avoir travaillé ensemble sur ce discours, il voyait qu'il la touchait au moins autant que lui. Quand il refit face à l'assemblée, il abordait le sourire d'un enfant qui s'apprêterait à manger les cookies destinés au Père Noël bien qu'il sache que ce soit formellement interdit.

« Il a aussi un jeune homme, que j'ai promis de ne pas citer parce qu'il est parmi vous aujourd'hui et ne veut pas être associé à l'imbécile prétentieux que je suis paraît-il... »

Il s'arrêta et jeta un faux regard d'excuse au Doyen. « Désolé, on n'est pas censé dire ce genre de choses devant un paquet de gosses, n'est-ce pas ? » Le Doyen se contenta d'un petit rire nerveux et secoua la tête. Il avait attendu près d'une décennie que Tony Stark vienne faire ce discours, il était largement préparé.

« Bref, _Harley Davis_, tu vois que je suis un homme de parole ! »

Une légère agitation lui permit de repérer où se trouvait Harley. « Ce garçon m'a aidé à me souvenir que je suis un génie, même sans une armure high-tech sur le dos et je suis reconnaissant que l'on soit resté en contact. Il sait toujours me ramener sur terre quand j'en ai besoin. Et vous savez que venant de moi ce n'est pas qu'une façon de parler... »

Tony sourit en direction de Harley qui affectait d'être blasé.

« Pour faire court, les enfants, disons qu'il se peut... non, ce n'est pas une simple éventualité ; vous ferez des erreurs, c'est certain. Mais ça fait partie de l'ordre des choses, c'est comme ça que vous trouverez qui vous êtes vraiment, donc ne vous arrêtez pas lorsque ça vous arrivera. Continuez à avancer. Un jour, vous trouverez ce que vous ne saviez même pas chercher. A ce moment, tout fera sens.

» Vivez votre vie à fond. Demain pourrait bien en être le dernier jour et alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'on se rappellerait de vous ? Plus important ; seriez-vous satisfaits de ce que l'on se rappellerait de vous ? N'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard ; vivez. Vivez parce que vous n'avez rien à perdre. Vivez parce que vous allez mourir de toute façon. Vivez parce que c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment et que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Suivez votre intuition, elle saura quoi faire. N'hésitez pas parce que vous avez peur de regretter quelque chose à l'avenir.

» La vie est courte, mais la vôtre ne fait que commencer alors savourez-la. _Vivez-l__a_. »

Il marqua une courte pause pour souligner son effet.

« Merci à tous. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit ses derniers mots et Pepper le rejoignit au centre de la scène.

« Je t'avais dit que tu serais parfait. » Elle applaudissait avec le reste de l'assemblée. « Je suis persuadée que demain verra son flot de CVs arriver au bureau. Ils t'adulent, » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, il put admirer le sourire radieux qu'elle lui adressait. Il lui répondit avec le sourire d'un homme particulièrement fier de lui.

« Aller, viens, il est temps de les laisser recevoir leur diplôme. » Elle l'attira vers la rangée de chaises pendant que le Doyen prenait la place de Tony face au micro.

L'appel des noms et la remise des diplômes furent longs, mais Tony avait promis à Harley qu'il serait là lorsqu'il recevrait le sien. Une promesse non tenue était suffisante pour la journée, non ? Et puis, il n'aurait pas voulu louper ça.

Enfin, après _Davidson, Emma_, Harley fut appelé.

« Tu assures, gamin ! » cria Tony, sa voix amplifiée par les haut-parleurs dont il venait de prendre le contrôle.

Pepper le frappa à l'épaule et il s'esclaffa tandis qu'un Harley rougissant remerciait le Doyen avant de s'en aller le plus vite possible, jetant au passage un regard meurtrier vers Tony. Tony haussa les épaules, fier de lui alors qu'il annonçait, toujours via les haut-parleurs. « Vous avez tous reçu une invitation pour fêter votre diplôme ce soir à Boston, vous pouvez remercier Harley-Chou ici présent ! »

Le doyen ferma les yeux tandis qu'une nouvelle éruption d'applaudissements et de hourras se faisait entendre. « Merci beaucoup M. Stark. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais tâcher de terminer cette cérémonie... »

« Je vous en prie, monsieur le Doyen, faites. »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la limousine en route pour le loft où habitaient Harley et sa mère, Tony en prit pour son grade.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Tony ! » Pepper le frappa de nouveau à l'épaule.

« Aïe ! Mais d'où te viens cette manie ? » Il se massa l'épaule, comme si elle l'avait effectivement blessé.

« Le pauvre garçon était pétrifié, » continua-t-elle, ignorant sa tentative d'humour.

« Il savait ce à quoi il s'exposait en me demandant de venir. Pas vrai, Harley ? » se défendit Tony.

« Malheureusement, oui. T'inquiète pas, Pepper. » Harley sourit. Il semblait plus amusé que contrarié. Il desserra sa cravate et défit un bouton de sa chemise avant de reprendre. « Je pense que Tony s'est plutôt bien conduit étant données les circonstances. »

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il n'aurait rien contre ! » Pepper ne put que rire face au comportement enfantin de son mari. Après dix-huit ans, elle savait que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Et elle en était reconnaissante.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien contre, Tony. Seulement que tu aurais pu faire bien pire, » corrigea Harley.

« Du pareil au même, aïe ! Mais bon sang, c'était pourquoi cette fois ? » Pepper venait de le frapper une nouvelle fois. Avec plus de force que précédemment.

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

Tony fit mine de bouder et Pepper dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Mais Tony la connaissait bien, il vit l'amusement dans ses yeux et la fossette qui se dessinait au coin de sa bouche.

« C'est très gentil à vous d'organiser une fête pour tous ces étudiants, Tony, » dit alors la mère de Harley, désireuse de changer un peu de sujet.

« S'il vous plaît, Audrey, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, n'en parlons plus. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre petit Harley reçoit un diplôme du MIT après tout. » Tony se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harley qui se défila un instant trop tard.

Tony savait qu'Audrey était toujours mal à l'aise avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour son fils. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour la convaincre de le laisser payer les frais de scolarité de Harley ainsi que le loft à proximité. Cela avait été encore plus long pour qu'elle accepte de l'appeler Tony plutôt que M. Stark.

« C'est génial, Tony ! Je veux dire, j'aurais aimé être informé mais c'est génial, merci ! » s'enthousiasma Harley en recoiffant ses éternels épis.

« Je savais que tu apprécierais, gamin. »

Pepper glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et Tony sourit, anticipant ce qu'il allait dire, son attention portée sur Harley.

« Et tu sais comment je le sais ? »

Harley et Tony échangèrent un regard complice, la réponse à la question purement rhétorique sur le bout de leurs lèvres.

___Je le sais parce qu'on est liés._


End file.
